


Let Me Introduce You to Some New Things

by mxxntaeils (ikononly)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Moon Taeil, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, no beta we die like men, not sad crying, slight humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikononly/pseuds/mxxntaeils
Summary: Jungwoo is obsessed with making Taeil blush but maybe that’s just because he’s obsessed with Taeil.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Moon Taeil
Comments: 8
Kudos: 137





	Let Me Introduce You to Some New Things

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so. it’s just filth. the Jungil/Wooil tag is severely lacking and im a bottom Taeil enthusiast so. idk heres this i guess. this might be a little out of character idk i blacked out writing it and i can’t read my own writing. have fun heathens!

Jungwoo likes to make people nervous. It’s a character trait. His favorite person to send into to a gay panic is easily Taeil because he’s usually so unshakeable. In moments of distress for the group Taeil is usually a center for calming energy and they rely on that. But Jungwoo likes to make him sweat, wants to see him crack under the pressure of his gaze.

It doesn’t always work so easily, sometimes his intense stare just doesn’t do it and he blames Johnny for that. Johnny loves to stare someone down until they’re the first to break eye contact and Taeil has taken to the challenge often enough. He is still the oldest and hates losing to Johnny the most, so staring him down just doesn’t have the same effect anymore. 

So Jungwoo has to go with skinship, and that doesn’t really work either thanks to Donghyuck and his overly affectionate personality. It’s cute, really, and Jungwoo can’t fault him for loving so openly but it has pretty much numbed Taeil to the contact. 

Now Jungwoo has to combine eye contact, skinship and use his words. Honestly his mouth usually does the trick. The moment he sees Taeil he can think of about forty different things to say that would make him blush. The only problem with using words instead of touch or a stare is that he has to choose his moments carefully. 

Embarrassing Taeil in front of everybody is fun but only if no one else can tell he’s embarrassed. When he moves closer to Taeil, as he’s usually drawn to do, he typically can’t help but land his hand somewhere on Taeil’s small frame. A hip, the small of his back, a thigh, or just around his shoulders. Once contact is initiated, and everybody else’s attention is elsewhere, Jungwoo says the first thing that comes to mind. His favorites are about Taeil’s lips, his ass, how his messy hair makes him look freshly fucked and whatnot. 

All of this isn’t for nothing, either. Yes, he likes to make people nervous, and Taeil is his favorite plaything but it’s just a means to an end. He likes making Taeil nervous because he knows Taeil likes the attention and the slight humiliation that comes from someone so much younger making him blush furiously around others. He’s waiting for Taeil to like it so much that he finally makes a move or reciprocates Jungwoo’s own affections. However, he refuses to crack or ask Jungwoo for anything. Jungwoo may be known as one of the more patient members but even he gets tired of waiting. He’s going to have to kick it up. 

Jungwoo’s already having breakfast with their 10th floor dorm mates when Taeil finally wakes up and graces them all with his presence. He’s wearing an oversized hoodie and short shorts and he’s still rumpled from sleep and he looks absolutely ravishing. Seriously, Jungwoo wants to eat him up. But he controls himself and offers to make Taeil a plate if he just sits down. 

Taeil smiles gratefully at him and sits in between where Jungwoo was sitting and Yuta who is playing a game on his phone while he eats. Taeil doesn’t say anything, just rests his head on his hand and closes his eyes.

Jungwoo takes advantage of his vulnerable state, because of course he does, and wraps his whole body around Taeil’s to set his plate in front of him. Taeil jolts up a little and Jungwoo smiles and whispers into his ear, “your ass looks amazing in those shorts, have you considered not drowning in a hoodie so I can see it better?”

Taeil shifts forward, so he’s less in Jungwoo’s embrace and looks around the table to find absolutely no one paying any attention. Jaehyun and Mark are having a quiet conversation across the table and Yuta is still focused on his game. None of them see Jungwoo’s victorious smirk or Taeil’s red ears.

Jungwoo moves smoothly back to his seat and Taeil glances at him quickly, thanking him for the food, before avoiding eye contact the rest of the meal. Eventually the other members get up to start getting ready for their schedules but Jungwoo stays behind while Taeil finishes eating. 

“You know, I have some t-shirts that would fit you better than Johnny’s hoodie.”

Taeil forces his eyes up to meet Jungwoo’s gaze and shrugs, “I like big hoodies.” 

Jungwoo hums and nods in agreement, “honestly, i like you in them too. It’s adorable and when they’re that long I can almost imagine you have nothing on underneath.”

Taeil flushes and pushes himself up abruptly, taking his plate to the sink to rinse. Jungwoo follows him with his own plate, and traps Taeil between his arms right there at the sink. 

He settles his chin on Taeil’s shoulder and brings his arms around his waist. Taeil freezes, clearly unsure of what to do with his hands as he hesitates between holding the counter and patting Jungwoo’s arms. 

“Sometimes I imagine us like this instead of in my bed. I mean having you spread out under me is definitely priority number one but bent over the kitchen counter? Where anyone could walk in and see you getting fucked right where they eat? Could you imagine?”

Taeil, already flushed and trapped, scrambled for Jungwoo’s arms trying to push them off and Jungwoo goes easily. He’s not going to force the issue, obviously. He likes the idea of planting a seed in Taeil’s mind and letting it grow under his care and supervision.

“Jungwoo.”

“Yes, hyung,” he asks, smiling down at him. 

“Why are you- what do you think is going to happen? When you say these things.. What do you want me to do?”

Jungwoo just shakes his head, smile firmly on his lips, “It’s not about what I want. It’s about what you want. Do you want me to bend you over the kitchen counter and have my way with you? Do you want me to take you back to my room, light some candles, and fuck you slow? Do you want me to eat you out on the couch?”

Taeil chokes and grasps the counter, staring at Jungwoo with wide eyes, “You.. want to do these things? With me?”

Jungwoo actually rolls his eyes at this, “hyung. I’ve been trying to get in your pants for at least two years. Maybe longer, I don’t know, but actively for two years.” 

“I thought you were, like, joking,” and his voice is so small that Jungwoo can’t stop himself from moving forward and wrapping his arms around him, holding him tightly. Taeil lets him, not really returning the embrace but not pushing him away either. 

“Uhh, you guys know we have like 30 minutes before we have to leave right,” Mark says, from where he just walked into the kitchen. 

Taeil pulls away slowly and nods first to Mark and then Jungwoo before he leaves the room, taking all the warmth with him. 

Jungwoo sticks his tongue out at Mark for interrupting, not that he knew what he was interrupting but still, and exits the kitchen to go get ready for the day. 

All that’s on their schedule today is a photoshoot for some magazine that Jungwoo forgets the name of as soon as he’s told. It’s with all of 127 so once again he has to fight for Taeil’s attention, who is doing his very best to avoid him. But Jungwoo planted his seed and he’s going to make sure he’s there to tendto it. 

His strategy is this: be there. There will be no “Out of sight, out of mind” today. Wherever Taeil is is also where you can find Jungwoo. He situated himself right next to Taeil when they go for hair and makeup. He bullies himself into the group Taeil is in for subgroup pictures. He sits next to him on the couch when they film the behind the scenes content and makes sure his hand is firmly on Taeil’s thigh even when Donghyuck pulls him onto his lap. 

He can see Taeil struggling with his presence a couple of times, especially when Jungwoo comments on how good he looks. How the concept really suits him. He blushes horribly when Jungwoo tells him he looks tiny. Of course, Jungwoo thinks that is fascinating and fixates on how small Taeil is. He compares their hands and their heights and Taeil grumbles but the whole time his face is flushing and when multiple people call him cute and reach out to pinch his cheeks, Jungwoo notices the harsh breathing when he bats their hands away. 

When they sit down for an interview with the magazine Jungwoo pulls Taeil into his lap on the couch and wraps his arms firmly around Taeil’s waist. Taeil doesn’t struggle out of his hold, really, just settles back and sighs dejectedly. It’s not a very formal interview, just basic questions they’ve already answered and stuff about the comeback. 

Whenever the attention is away from their side of the couch Jungwoo leans down to breath on Taeil’s neck, causing the eldest to shudder in his arms. It’s well known how sensitive Taeil’s neck is and Jungwoo is not above using that for his own personal gain. He does it again, ghosting his breath over the shell of Taeil’s ear and kissing his neck softly. Just a peck. Something their fans are used to. Taeil flinches away and pinches Jungwoo’s arm. Jungwoo just smiles directly at the camera. 

“And, of course, which member would you date if you were a girl?” 

The classic question. They change their answers up all the time so no fans get too attached to ships, as they tend to do. 

Jungwoo ignores most of their answers, only reacting when they say him or Taeil. 

Mark says, “look at how cuddly Jungwoo is, of course him.”

Donghyuck scoffs, reaching out for Taeil’s hand and rebuts with, “no no it has to be Taeil look at how cuddleable he is.” 

Jungwoo just grins and pulls Taeil up a little, as he’d been sliding lower throughout the interview. 

“What about you, Taeil, who would you pick?”

Taeil sighs and says, “Jungwoo?”

“Aww hyung! I’d pick you too,” Jungwoo exclaims, overly loud, and uses the perfect excuse to plant a kiss on Taeil’s cheek. 

Everybody laughs and they move on, ending the interview soon afterwards. Jungwoo lets Taeil go so they can get up but his arms are back around him as soon as they’re on their feet. 

“You feel really good in my lap. So little, you fit perfectly,” he whispers into Taeil’s ear and relishes in the gasp he gets in response, “is that how you want it? You wanna sit in my lap and ride me, hyung?”

“Jungwoo-ya, we’re in public. You can’t just say things like that,” he mutters, eyes fixated on the ground in front of them as Jungwoo moves them along towards the vans. 

The group has decided to go out and eat together and Jungwoo rolls his eyes, wanting nothing more than to take Taeil back home and have his way with him.

“But you’re not saying no, are you?”

Taeil stops and turns around in Jungwoo’s embrace, so he can face him and scrutinize his expression. Jungwoo can’t help but stare directly at Taeil’s lips, wanting to know they’d feel against him. He reaches a hand out to run his thumb across Taeil’s bottom lip.

Taeil is blushing, almost a permanent feature on his face today, but stands his ground and says, “I’m not saying no.”

Jungwoo grins, grabs his hand, and pulls him towards their manager. He explains that Taeil is feeling unwell- Just look at how red his face is!- and that they need to head back to the dorm. He tells them not to worry as Jungwoo is more than capable of taking care of a needy Taeil. Taeil pinches the hand holding his at the phrasing but doesn’t contradict him. 

When they are finally being driven home by a manager, Jungwoo uses Taeil’s illness as an excuse to coo over him and run his fingers through Taeil’s hair. He knows by now that Taeil doesn’t mind being babied as long as it’s not too much in front of cameras. Behind closed doors, Jungwoo is typically allowed to do whatever he wants. So he does. 

It’s a quiet journey up to the 10th floor, Taeil not speaking at all and Jungwoo letting him process his emotions or whatever, but as soon as the door closes Jungwoo’s hands are back on Taeil’s shoulders. He turns him so that he’s facing Jungwoo and pushes him lightly against the wall. 

Taeil can’t make eye contact, face red and staring at the ground, so Jungwoo uses one finger to tilt his chin up and finally, finally, leans in to kiss him. He starts slow, pushing lightly against him and letting one of his hands fall to Taeil’s waist while the other keeps hold on his chin. He grins when he feels Taeil grip at his sides, holding onto the jacket Jungwoo is wearing. 

Jungwoo pushes harder, running his tongue along Taeil’s bottom lip and biting lightly, taking advantage of Taeil gasping to push his tongue into his mouth. Taeil lets him, his hands gripping tighter at Jungwoo’s sides and moaning into him. 

Jungwoo backs off slightly, running kisses down Taeil’s ear and neck, leaving Taeil panting over his head. Jungwoo pushes the collar of Taeil’s shirt down and sucks a bruise right over his collarbone and Taeil’s hip twitches up involuntarily. Jungwoo grins, giggling softly. 

“You're so cute, Taeilie. Did you decide how you want it?”

Taeil opens his eyes and stares shakily up at Jungwoo, “Your room.”

“My room it is then. I don’t actually have candles ready, but I’ll still fuck you slow if that’s what you want.”

He leads Taeil back to his room, kicking the door closed behind him and stripping off his jacket. He leans back on his door, arms crossed, and watches Taeil fidget in the middle of the room. 

“Why don’t you take off your clothes for me?”

Taeil looks at him from across the room, eyes wide and hesitates. His hands start and stop a couple of times at his sides. 

“What? You need me to do it for you, baby?”

Jungwoo moves forward and pushes Taeil’s jacket off of his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. His hands find the hem of the overly large t-shirt next and he reaches under to run his hands along the smooth expanse of Taeil’s back, his sides, settling on his waist before he leans down to kiss him again. 

Taeil’s tiny moans and gasps encourage him to continue only pausing to finally pull his shirt off and toss it away, leaving Taeil exposed to the colder air in the room. Jungwoo trails kisses down Taeil’s neck, to his chest, and down his tummy until Jungwoo is on his knees in front of him. He looks up to find Taeil’s heavy eyes on him, bottom lip kiss swollen and shining. 

“I’m gonna blow you now. Let me know if you need a minute.”

Taeil just nods silently, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth and clenching his fists at his sides. 

Jungwoo trails his hands over Taeil’s firm ass, squeezing a few times before he finally pulls the sweats Taeil had dawned after their shoot down past his knees until the pool at his feet. 

The black briefs he’s wearing don’t do much to conceal Taeil’s cock standing at attention and Jungwoo just smirk leaning forward to run his hot breath over the fabric covering it. Taeil’s knees buckle and Jungwoo instinctively reaches forward to hold onto the back of his thighs, keeping him in place. He runs his mouth over the fabric a few more times until it’s damp and Taeil is whining above him. 

“Jungwoo, please.”

“That’s all you had to say,” he responds before finally pulling the briefs down, leaving Taeil completely exposed in front of him. Jungwoo, fully clothed and on his knees ready to worship, grins up at Taeil and leans forward pressing his mouth to the tip of his cock. 

Taeil keens high and loud when Jungwoo fully takes him down his throat and all Jungwoo can think is how bad he wants to bottle the noise up and leave it by his bedside for when he needs an extra kick to get off. 

Taeil finally finds purchase in Jungwoo’s hair and Jungwoo hums around him in response, making Taeil whine and grip harder. When Jungwoo is sure Taeil is close, he backs off, sitting back and looking up at a shaking Taeil in front of him. 

“Why did you,” he stops, presumably at how wrecked he sounds, and clears his throat, “why did you stop?”

Jungwoo rises slowly, relishing in the inches he has over Taeil that lets him look down at him when he says, “because you’re going to come on my cock or not at all.”

Taeil curses under his breath but lets Jungwoo push him back until he’s falling onto the mattress behind him. Jungwoo stands above him, still fully clothed and admires the sight before him. 

“God you look so pretty spread out naked like this, hyung. You already looked wrecked and I haven’t even started on your ass yet,” he leans down to push Taeil further up the bed and crawls on top of him until he’s straddling his thighs, “if I could take a picture of this moment I would. I would post it everywhere, let everyone see how pretty you are when you’re flushed and needy.”

Taeil squirms under the weight of his words, feeling overexposed and a little helpless. It’s not an unpleasant feeling. He reaches out for Jungwoo, going to pull his jacket off but Jungwoo bats his hands away leaning down and pinning them on either side of his head. 

“Let’s not touch until I tell you to, yeah? I’ve been thinking of this for so long, hyung, I wanna make you feel so good. Does that sound okay to you, hyung?”

Taeil nods and looks away from the intense stare Jungwoo has locked on him until Jungwoo lets go of his hands and reaches for one of the drawers to the side to pull out the lube and condoms he keeps stashed there. 

“I would love to eat you out, hyung, but I just don’t think you’d make it. You remember when you come?”

Taeil nods and Jungwoo tsks, “use your words, baby.”

The glare he gets in response is adorable enough that he almost lets it go, but he wants to hear Taeil say it so he waits until Taeil sighs harshly and grinds out, “on your cock.”

“Or,” he prompts. 

“Or not at all,” Taeil rolls his eyes and Jungwoo slaps his hip sharply. 

“We’ll work on the attitude later. Like in a few minutes when you’re begging for me.”

Taeil scoffs at this and turns his head to the side so he doesn’t have to see Jungwoo anymore but Jungwoo is no fool. He sees the flush working its way down Taeil’s chest. He knows he’s winning. 

He pops open the cap of the lube and pours a generous amount onto his fingers, warming it up, and reaches down to circle Taeil’s hole. Taeil flinches and goes to shut his legs, but is blocked by Jungwoo’s form sitting between them. 

Jungwoo continues to rub circles around his hole until he feels Taeil loosen up under his administrations, and he gently slides one finger in, kissing Taeil’s chest and focusing on a nipple to distract him from the pressure. Taeil jerks as Jungwoo flicks his tongue over a hard nipple and clenches around Jungwoo’s finger inside of him. 

“Should’ve known how sensitive your chest was, considering how ticklish you are.”

Taeil moans under him and Jungwoo slides his finger in and out, in and out, until he’s sure Taeil is relaxed enough for another one. He sits up to squirt more lube over his hole, making Taeil gasp when the cold hits him. Jungwoo just smirks, and adds his middle finger, working it in smoothly. He pumps his fingers in slowly, barely rubbing over the bundle of nerves that makes Taeil whine high in the back of his throat. 

“Jungwoo, I’m ready, please, I’m ready.”

“No, no you’re still so tight around just two fingers, I don’t wanna hurt my precious Taeilie. You’re so tiny, you could break.”

Taeil whines and moves his hands to cover his face, and rocks his hips down to meet Jungwoo’s thrusts at the same time. 

“You like that, baby? Like how tiny you look in my arms? The perfect size for my baby, I should just keep you in my pocket so I can play with you whenever I want.”

Taeil exhales roughly and whines, “Jungwoo, please,” even louder than before so Jungwoo relents and adds another finger, still fucking into him slowly, stretching and hitting his prostate every once in awhile to keep him desperate. Jungwoo continues his work on Taeil’s chest sucking and biting marks into him, making the eldest writhe beneath him, crying out once that he was so close. 

Jungwoo stops everything, retracts his fingers from Taeil’s warm hole and lets up on his chest. 

“What did I say?”

Taeil cries out in frustration, tear slipping out of one eye as he says, “I come on your cock or not all so will you please just put it in me.”

Jungwoo smiles softly, and Taeil can’t believe he ever thought it was innocent, and whispers, “you are so pretty when you beg. Do it again.”

Taeil, frustrates and still crying, reaches for Jungwoo’s shoulders before catching himself and returning them to where they were laying on either side of his head before pleading, “please please, Jungwoo, will you please just fuck me already?”

“Of course I will, baby, when you ask like such a good boy,” he winks before finally stripping out of his clothes. He moves slowly, performing a tease that Taeil watches breathlessly, trying to get his tears under control. Jungwoo loves to put on a show and if it makes Taeil more frustrated, it’s more than worth the wait he has to endure. 

When he’s finally naked, he climbs back on top Taeil, straddling his thighs and kisses his tears away before licking into his mouth. 

“I can’t wait to be inside of you,” he whispers against his lips, wrapping a hand around his own aching cock to ease some of the tension. 

Taeil whimpers beneath him, doing his best not shove him back and tell him to get to it then. He knows that would only make his wait time more excruciating and his cock is already leaking over his stomach where it’s lying neglected. 

Jungwoo sits back and rolls on a condom, working a bit more lube onto himself before finally lining himself up with Taeil’s entrance. He keeps one hand on his cock to guide himself in and one hand on Taeil’s hip to keep him still as he pushes into the warmth between Taeil’s legs. 

Taeil lets out a long moan, as Jungwoo seats himself fully inside, and sons in relief to finally get what he wants. Jungwoo watches Taeil’s throat work as he makes incoherent sounds that vaguely resemble the word “move.”

Jungwoo doesn’t, of course he doesn’t, he waits. Taeil finally opens his beautiful eyes still shining with a few unshed tears and whispers please please please like a chant and Jungwoo can’t resist anymore, fucking out of him long and slow, pushing at the same excruciating pace. 

Taeil grabs his hair in frustration, sobbing out, “Jungwoo please, faster, I can’t. I just. I can’t.”

Jungwoo wishes the crying didn’t do it for him, but seeing Taeil sobbing and writhing beneath him, a little drool escaping from his mouth while he begs for Jungwoo. Well. 

“You have no idea how sexy you are right now, hyung. No idea,” he says breathlessly and picks up the pace, fucking Taeil how he deserves to be fucked. He’s made them both wait long enough. 

He moans and grunts every time he feels Taeil clench around him and he leans down to press kisses into his neck and suck a few more bruises into his skin. He wants Taeil to remember this moment every time he looks in a mirror. 

Taeil whines, “Jungwoo-ya please can I come now? Please?”

Jungwoo’s eyes shine bright with pride as he says, “of course baby, you’re on my cock aren’t you?”

And Taeil sobs loudly, coming all over both of their stomachs, completely untouched. Jungwoo finishes around the aftershocks of Taeil’s orgasm as he’s clenching vice-like around him. 

Jungwoo collapses on top of him, arms exhausted from where he was holding himself up. It takes him a few minutes to find the motivation to pull out and dispose of the condom, but when he returns Taeil is exactly where he left him, gaining control of his breathing. Jungwoo climbs into the bed beside him and wraps himself around Taeil’s smaller figure, brushing his hair out of his face. 

“You did so well, hyung, I’m so proud of you.”

Taeil laughs softly, “you’re proud of me for getting fucked?”

Jungwoo shakes his head and kisses Taeil on the cheek, “I’m proud of you for letting yourself have what you want. You even begged for it.”

Taeil turns his head to glare at Jungwoo, but as usual it holds less than half the heat Jungwoo probably deserves. Jungwoo just smiles back, cooing over how cute he is until Taeil has to look away. 

“I think it’s cute that I just made you cry on my cock and you still bush when I call you cute.”

“Shut up.”

“Next time, I’ll let you come as many times as you want okay? When I eat you out, when I suck you off, when I fuck you. You’ll still have to ask but I’ll say yes, promise.”

“You’re so sure there’s going to be a next time,” Taeil asks, eyebrows raised. 

Jungwoo nods, smirking, “I’ll even do my best not to say I told you so when you come begging.”

Taeil scoffs, again, even though they both know Jungwoo is probably right and they drift off to sleep under the covers only rousing when their dorm mates come home loudly and start yelling about what they just walked in on.

**Author's Note:**

> on twitter as mxxntaeils if u wanna yell about taeil or really any of nct.


End file.
